Yellow
by Dr-J33
Summary: Part of a color themed Assassination classroom collection. After an unexpected breakup, Maehara finds himself enjoying a cold beverage with Okano. Its lemonade.


Hiroto Maehara let out a sigh as he closed his cell phone. It was sunday and he just got a text from his current girlfriend breaking up with him.

"Well there goes my day plan." Said Maehara.

He pocketed his phone and was about to head home when he bumped into someone, knocking them both onto the ground.

"Hey watch it!" Said the person.

"You watch it-"

Maehara was about to chew the other person out but stopped once he saw who he had bumped into.

"Okano?"

"Maehara?"

The pair got up and dusted themselves off.

"Sorry bout that, I'm not in a good mood." Said Okano.

"Why not?"

Okano walked over to a nearby bus stop and took a seat. Maehara sat down next to her as she began to speak.

"Believe it or not I got a date." Said Okano.

"You did?"

"I was supposed to meet him, but the guy stood me up. Turns out it was a prank by one of the B class guys."

"Sorry to hear..."

"Oh he'll be sorry the next time I see him." Said Okano. "My foot is going to be in places he never knew existed."

"I kinda got stood up too." Said Maehara. "And dumped."

"Thats the second time this month."

"Yeah, Hard to find good girls these days."

Okano rolled her eyes and resisted the urge to stomp on Maehara's foot.

"Maybe you aren't looking hard enough."

"No I've been looking pretty hard." Said Maehara. "I've scoped out three other middle schools already."

As Okano was about to respond she felt a drop of water hit her, followed by another. And another until it began pouring.

"Rain?!"

"It was supposed to be sunny all day!" Said Maehara.

They looked around for a dry place to hide in. Okano pointed to a nearby diner

"There!"

They both ran into the diner, shutting the door behind them. The diner was relatively empty except for the employees (who were startled by the pair's sudden arrival), a woman asleep at her table, and a man reading the paper.

"Glad we got out of the rain." Said Maehara.

Okano's stomach let out a loud growl.

"Heh... I didn't eat lunch..." Said Okano.

"Well I guess we picked the right building to hide in." Said Maehara. "Lets get something to eat."

* * *

Okano happily finished off her grilled chicken.

"Mmm that hit the spot."

"That was fast." Said Maehara as he took a bite of his burger.

"Well I haven't had lunch." Said Okano. "I was supposed to go out to lunch with a guy... But you know, stood up and all."

"Thats why you need to be more careful picking who you ask out." Said Maehara.

Okano rolled her eyes.

"Hey you got stood up too." Said Okano.

"But I got two dates from her before that happened." Said Maehara.

He took his first sip of his beverage, a lemonade.

"Wow, this is good."

"C-could I try a sip?" Asked Okano.

"You have a drink." Said Maehara.

"Yeah, a water." Said Okano.

Maehara took another long sip of his drink.

"Mm, thats good lemonade."

"Now your just mocking me."

"And its fun."

She reached for Maehara 's lemonade but he pulled it away, taking another long sip.

"Asshole..." Said Okano. "You don't have to be so mean about it."

Maehara responded by chugging the last of his lemonade.

"All gone."

Okano glared at Maehara.

"I guess you'll have to order your ow-"

Without warning Okano grabbed Maehara's face and pressed her lips hard against his own. His eyes widened in surprise. He could feel the gymnast's tongue inside his mouth, tracing the outlines of his inner mouth.

"Mmfff!"

Okano pulled away and smirked, licking her lips.

"Sweet..."

Okano got up and set a couple yen bills on the table.

"That should cover my food."

Shw walked towards the diner door and took one last glance at Maehara.

"Lets come here again sometime, I'd like to try the lemonade when it isnt in your mouth."

With that she opened the door and stepped outside, leaving Maehara dumbfounded for five seconds before realizing something.

"Wait a sec its still raining."

Okano trudged back into the diner soaking wet.

"Maybe I'll just wait the storm out in here..."

"Yeah, good idea..."


End file.
